


Resentment

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [274]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Vampire Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: The MF gang forces the cure on Klaus and he and his whole sire line become human. Caroline goes to him as he is the only one who understands her anger/frustration/sadness over being human again. They leave and start a life together.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [274]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Resentment

“What do I even do now?” She held her head in her hands, at a complete loss. For someone so determined to live out her human life as a vampire, Caroline had no idea how to go about life as an actual human anymore. “Is it really as simple as going off to college like nothing’s changed?”

Shrugging, Klaus sliced another apple with great care. He wasn’t sure which he resented more, that he needed to nourish himself or that he needed to worry for the sharp edge of the knife. “You can still have the whole world, sweetheart, though you’ll have to be more proactive in seeking it out. No more centuries ahead to stumble upon it.”

Tears welled in her eyes, hot and embarrassing. “I don’t know when I started counting on eternity. It’s ridiculous to feel cheated, but I do.”

“Best to make the most of the time we do have, I suppose,” he answered wistfully. “I’ve been thinking of heading to one of my villas to adjust. There’s plenty of room for a guest, if you’d like to join me.”

With a weak laugh, Caroline stole a piece of his apple. “Careful, I might take you up on that.”

He pinned her with an intense look that she felt it to her bones, and she wondered if maybe their connection wasn’t just about the monsters that once lived beneath their skin. “Would that be so bad?”

“No.” She swallowed, breathing heavily as she realized the truth of it. “No, it wouldn’t.”


End file.
